The Anniversary
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: In honor of Lucy and Desi's 73rd wedding anniversary. This is a continuation of the episode "The Anniversary Present". ENJOY!


Continuation of The Anniversary Present

"Grace and I have finally decided that these are the pearls that I should buy you for your anniversary," said Ricky, trying hold back the huge smile on his face as he watched his wife's expression.

"Anniversary?!"

"Happy anniversary, Lucy!" shouted Ricky. He tried to place the pearls on her, but with Lucy's excitement, he was unable to. She jumped up and down, as the pearls slid off of her neck.

Even though she was covered in paint, Ricky turned her around quickly and pulled her into his arms. He dipped her as his lips attached to hers. For that one moment, there wasn't anybody in the room, but the two of them. As he brought her back upright, he noticed that he had paint in his mouth. Even though the taste was unpleasant, he was pleased with himself he had surprised his wife and completely thrown her off track.

"I can't believe these pearls are mine!" shouted Lucy, as she picked the pearls up off of the floor.

"Well, believe it. You deserve it," said Ricky, after wiping the paint out of his mouth and putting his arms around Lucy's shoulders. He kissed the side of her head that didn't have paint on it.

"See Lucy? Ricky didn't forget your anniversary. He knew all along!" pointed out Ethel.

"Yeah, it was silly of me to think that he would ever forget," said Lucy, as she looked lovingly at her husband and found him staring intensely at her. At that moment, she kind of wished they were alone and she knew that he felt the same.

"You know, I think its time for us to go. Grace, before I forget, he's the check for the pearls," said Ricky.

"Thank you and Happy Anniversary to the two of you!" said Grace, as she waved goodbye.

The Ricardos walked down the stairs with their arms around each other, as if they were newlyweds. They were so incredibly happy about what had just happened that they felt as if they were in their own private bubble. The two were so focused on each other, they barely heard Fred and Ethel say goodbye.

Walking through the kitchen door and into the living room, Lucy broke the spell that Ricky seemed to have her under and took a look at herself.

"Oh my gosh, I look like a mess. I'm still covered in all of this white paint. I need to shower before this dries."

"Well," said Ricky, seductively, "maybe I can help you with that."

Before Lucy had time to protest, Ricky quickly placed his lips on the part of Lucy's neck that wasn't covered in paint. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt her husband's soft lips suck gently on her flesh. Her mind had gone completely blank and she wasn't able to think coherently. As her husband released his lips from her pulse point, he looked at her, his eyes dark with desire.

"So, do you wunt my help?"

"Uh huh," said Lucy, in a daze.

"Then come with me."

Ricky took Lucy by the hands and lead her through the hallway and into their bedroom. As they walked into their bathroom, Ricky took the paint covered clothing that Lucy had on and slowly removed it from her body. Lucy returned the favor and helped him take off his coat and tie. After that, she unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

Kicking off his pants and boxers, Ricky reluctantly walked away from his wife and turned the shower on, making sure that it was warm enough for the two of them. As he got the temperature just right, he grabbed Lucy into his arms and brought her into the stall. Making sure that she got under the shower stream first, he took his hands and rinsed the paint off of the left side of her face.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw the look of love that her husband was giving her. She knew that there wasn't any need for words, but that actions would speak louder.

Ricky took his hands and traced them down the sides of Lucy's body, making her let out a satisfactory moan. Ricky kissed down to her chest and sucked on one of her breasts, all the while still moving his fingers up and down her sides. Lucy's moaning got louder as she experienced the sweet torture of what her husband was doing to her.

As she writhed against the shower stall, she felt Ricky kiss back up to her face and she put both legs around his waist. Ricky slid himself into her and steadied her against the tiles. Ricky thrust into her consistently as Lucy held onto him for dear life.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" shouted Lucy.

Ricky could only moan himself as he felt his wife let go of her release, which allowed him to let go soon after. The two of them dropped gently to the bottom of the tub and held each other as the water sprayed on them. Lucy cuddled up to her husband's chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. This was the heart that she doubted earlier today, but after what they had just experienced, it was one of the best parts of him.

Kissing his chest, she smiled up him and saw that he was mirroring her expression. The two realized that they could've just stayed there forever except that they started to feel the water become cold.

Stepping out of the shower, Ricky grabbed two towels and wrapped the first one around his wife and the second around him. The two of them walked out of the bathroom, giggling as they fell onto their bed. Just as she did in the shower, Lucy cuddled up to Ricky again, as she shut her eyes. Exhausted from the day's events, Lucy fell fast asleep against her husband. Ricky allowed himself to do the same.

Around 11:30p.m., Ricky woke up to a dark room. He realized that he and Lucy slept for hours and even skipped dinner. He saw that there was a half hour left before their actual anniversary. He knew that he wanted to do something romantic for the two of them. He slipped out of bed, put on his robe and padded to the kitchen. He decided to make the two of them an omelet and even open a bottle of champagne that they had.

While Ricky was in the kitchen, Lucy woke up alone in her bed. She reached over for her husband, but noticed that he wasn't there. Temporarily panicking, she sniffed the air and smelled something coming from the kitchen. She put on her nightgown that was on the foot of her bed and walked out to the kitchen to find her husband fussing over the stove. She decided to put her arms around his waist and place a kiss on his upper back.

"Hey, what are you doin' out of bed?" asked Ricky, as he put one arm around her.

"Well, I woke up and noticed that my husband was absent from where he usually sleeps. What are you doing?"

"Well, I notice that we slept through dinner and I figure that we could have a omelet as a midnigh' snack and a way to celebrate our anniversary. We have 15 more minutes, you know."

"I know. Do you know where I want to be when the clock strikes midnight?"

"Where?" asked Ricky, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

"In your arms."

"You will be, dun't worry. Now, while I finish up cookin', I wunt you to go wait in bed for me. I'll brin' this to you."

Lucy didn't answer her husband, but instead put both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him soundly on the lips. As she let go, she walked backwards towards the door and smirking at him.

Ricky had been kissed by Lucy many times, but that kiss was affecting him more than he had ever hoped for. Finishing up the omelets, he put them on a tray along with the champagne and the two glasses.

Walking into the bedroom, he saw Lucy waiting for him in the middle of the bed. Ricky took in the candles that Lucy had lit all around the room. The glow of their bedroom was nothing compared to the glow of his wife. He set down the tray in front of her and sat behind her, with his arms on either side of her own.

"We have two minutes left. It looks like you're gonna get your wish."

"If you must know, I already have my wish. I have you and that's all I need."

Ricky leaned his head down to the side of Lucy's face and began to kiss up and down the side of her cheek. As Ricky brought his head back up, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was midnight.

"Happy anniversary, Lucy," said Ricky, as he turned her head up to look at him and gently kissed her lips.

"Happy anniversary, Ricky," said Lucy, as her lips were freed.

The two of them ate and fed each other the food, as they laughed and enjoyed the other's company. They also linked arms with each other and drank glasses of champagne. Usually the two of them didn't drink this much, but knowing that it was officially their anniversary, they felt that it was a special occasion.

After they finished their meal, Ricky moved the tray over to the dresser and walked back over to the bed. Feeling the affects of the champagne, they began to feel themselves lose their inhibitions. Ricky jumped onto the bed in front of Lucy and began to tickle her, watching her laugh at how he was making her feel.

Ricky stopped what he was doing and just stared at Lucy for many moments. He stroked her cheek and knew that he wanted to ask her something before their real celebration began.

"Lucy, how could you ever think that I could forget the day I marry you? That was one of the best days of my life."

"One of?"

"Yeah. The other best day of my life was meetin' you for the firs' time."

"Oh Ricky!"

"How could I ever look at 'nother woman? You're the only woman I wunt."

Ricky began to kiss Lucy with a passion that she always adored. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and stroked his own with hers. Releasing her mouth, he kissed down her neck and along her throat. Pausing his actions, he sat her up slightly and took her nightgown off.

Spending time on her breasts, he sucked the right one first as he massaged the left and then reversed his attentions. At this movement, he felt Lucy arch her back into him, which caused him to moan. Ricky continued down Lucy's body until he got to her warm center. Inserting his tongue into her, he felt her convulse around him. He drank her in, while watching her reaction to what he was doing. This was his favorite part because he loved to see his wife in a pleasured state.

Ricky kissed up her body and met her up at her beautiful lips. As he continued to kiss her, he felt her undo the tie of his robe and slip it off his shoulders. Ricky got on top of her and slid himself fully into her. He began his thrusts gently, but began to pick up speed as he felt Lucy wrap her legs around his waist.

"Oh Ricky! Yes! That's it!" screamed Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

After a while, Lucy was unable to articulate her thoughts. She kept moaning in Ricky's ear, which helped him keep up his pace. Unable to hold back her release anymore, Lucy let go and let out a deep satisfied sigh. Ricky kissed her forehead a few times before rolling off of her.

Afterwards they fell into each other's embrace. They both closed their eyes, being thankful for the fact that they were both lucky to have each other and counted their blessings that their love was strong enough to have lasted and keep lasting for the rest of their lives.


End file.
